


comfort in the arms of old friends

by Darklingpda



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, fluff?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklingpda/pseuds/Darklingpda
Summary: my qpp wanted some janus tears, so here it is!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	comfort in the arms of old friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hold-my-hat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hold-my-hat).



It had been a week after Virgil had left them, and Remus was starting to get worried. He had never actually seen Janus upset before, saying that he was the caretaker of the dark side, that he had no time to be sad, having to take care of them. So whenever he was, he hid it behind a sly smirk. But this time, it had seemed that this was the final straw. 

Remus was sitting outside of Janus’s room, trying to get him to open his door, his words almost drowned out by Janus’s heartbroken sobs. “Double D, come on, let me in. we can gorge ourselves in mint ice cream?” he bribed, holding in a breath as he saw the lying side’s door crack open, revealing the normally stoic side. 

Janus was wearing his snake pajamas, his hat was thrown off to the side somewhere, and he had tear tracks running down his face from his red eyes. He sniffled softly, looking up at the taller creative side with wet eyes.. “Please.” he pleaded softly, and Remus nodded, a solemn look on his face. 

Remus gently guided Janus to his bed, wrapping the smaller side up in a fluffy blanket as he summoned them ice cream, handing Janus a spoon with a strange amount of care for Remus. You would think he wouldn’t be one to be able to take care of an upset side, but it seemed he knew just what to do.

Remus sat across from Janus, silently watching as Janus ate his ice cream in silence. They stayed like this, comforted by the gentle silence for quite a while before Janus spoke up. “W- What did i do wrong?” he asked weakly, staring down at his now empty carton. 

Remus shook his head solemnly as he reached forward to take Janus’s hands gently. “Nothing, jam jam. You tried your best. We were…. Not ever going to be good enough for our little spider.” he told Janus quietly, caught off guard as Janus launched himself forward to hug Remus. Remus hesitated for a second before hugging him back, rubbing soothing circles into Janus’s back.

“Thank you, Remus…” Janus croaked out before crying softly into Remus’s shoulder. Remus seemed to think something over for a second before he leaned back, gently pressing a soft kiss on Janus’s scaled cheek, laying them both down on the bed, staying silent as they snuggled against each other, taking comfort in each other. They stayed like that for a long while, and eventually, if you listened closely, you would be able to hear the soft snores of the two.


End file.
